Goodnight Papa!
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Just a cute father/daughter story between Rin and Sesshomaru after she has a nightmare...taken place in Sesshomaru's castle...characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi...story belongs to ME MUA HA HA HA HA!


**A Frightened Little Girl**

It was a cool fall night at the demon lord Sesshomaru's castle in the western lands.

The little human girl Rin, lay asleep in her bed, tossing and turning as a horrible nightmare plagued her mind.

Suddenly, the nightmare reached its climax, and Rin jerked up out of her sleep, panting, scared out of her wits.

Her scared eyes flickered around her room.

_It was just a bad dream,_ Rin thought, and sighed in slight relief.

_Wait-does that shadow on the wall look like a wolf?_ As Rin looked at the shadow more closely, she noticed it did look like a wolf, a SCARY wolf.

She immediately jumped out of her bed, ran out of her large room, and began running down the hallways, until she came to another bedroom.

Sesshomaru had been sleeping soundly, but the sound of light footsteps drifted to his sensitive demon ears, and woke him up.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" a little voice asked.

Sighing to himself, he rolled over and sat up, only to see Rin staring at him with scared brown eyes.

"Rin. What's wrong?"

She sniffled, scared tears beginning to form in her scared eyes. She then flung her little arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"I h-had a bad dream." She said as sobs began to break free from her chest.

A sharp pang went through his heart at seeing Rin so scared and unhappy, seeing HIS Rin so scared and unhappy.

Trying to comfort the little girl, he took one of his talloned hands, and began stroking his fingers through her hair, trying to relax and reassure her.

"Rin, you need rest. Just go back to your room and get some sleep." Sesshomaru sighed, and easily began prying her little arms off of his waist. He then laid back down, pulling the bed sheets once again over him.

"I don't want to go back to my room!" Rin said, scared tears beginning to come out of her eyes, "Can't I stay in here with you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh, and as he gazed into those big brown eyes, he sighed again, only now in defeat, and nodded.

Rin beamed up, and crawled over Sesshomaru to the other side of the bed, pulled the sheets over her, and laid down, snuggling deep into the covers on the other side of the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What is it Rin?" he asked, slightly annoyed that he wasn't getting any sleep.

"Can nightmares become real?" she whispered, and at the mere thought of her nightmare, she gripped onto the covers even tighter.

"Why would you ask?" he asked in a whisper.

Rin rolled over to face him.

"Can a really horrible nightmare become real and harm you?" she asked again.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "You're nightmare will not come alive and harm you in any way."

Rin sighed in relief, but gripped onto the covers tightly again.

"But it seemed so real…"

Sesshomaru rolled onto his side again, and reached out his hand again, lightly stroking his talons through her hair.

She closed her eyes, seeming to relax just at his touch. He closed his eyes as well, as fatigue began to take over him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked again, keeping her eyes closed.

"Hmm?" he rumbled softly, as he was drifting off towards sleep.

"Can I call you papa?"

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately snapped open, only to see that Rin's eyes were still closed, and that she was on the verge of sleep as well.

"Do as you wish." He replied, closing his eyes.

Rin's eyes opened in slight surprise, but she smiled.

Then, quickly, she sat up, leaned towards Sesshomaru, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, papa!" she exclaimed quietly with a smile, and then moved back to her spot, laid down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru opened one eye, and allowed a rare smile graze his face, as he moved closer to Rin, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

Then, he did something that shocked himself.

He leaned down, and kissed Rin on the forehead.

"Good night Rin….my little girl."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Now doesn't that just make you remember when you were little and you would crawl into your parent's bed at night after you had a bad dream or if you were scared?<strong>

**I know I do...**

**Plz review and tell me your thoughts on this short little story!**

**I REALLY like hearing from you guys out there**


End file.
